<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Trust Me? by VCDoesArt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797179">Do You Trust Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VCDoesArt/pseuds/VCDoesArt'>VCDoesArt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VCDoesArt/pseuds/VCDoesArt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream kills Tommy and has a chat with Nightmare :).</p><p>DREAMON THEORY POG</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do You Trust Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First work; I literally haven't written a fanfic/oneshot in years, please be nice :').</p><p>This is just a one-shot btw, depending on how I feel, I might turn this into a series with a bunch of DSMP oneshots. But idk, because I don't understand AO3 formatting :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream stood over Tommy's body. His fists were stained red, dripping blood onto Tommy's already bloodied and beaten face. Dream had killed him with his bare hands.</p><p>He had only been stuck with the teen for a week, but it felt like months. Tommy had constantly made obnoxious noises, swore at him, even killed the cat that had found its way into the cell just because Dream had said he loved the animal. All Dream wanted was for Tommy to <strong>shut the fuck up</strong>.</p><p>As the 21-year-old stood over the 16-year-old's lifeless body, he felt his heart pound aggressively due to the adrenaline, a sickening smirk now appearing on his scarred face. He could finally have some peace and quiet; At first, he had been excited to have Tommy in his cell. He finally had someone to talk to, even if it was <strong>Tommy</strong>. But, his days of isolation had made him forget how <strong>fucking annoying</strong> the kid was.</p><p>Unconsciously, Dream had started giggling, gripping his mask with his bloodied hands, smearing both his and Tommy's blood all over the white porcelain. The giggling had turned into outright laughing, with Dream falling to his knees and doubling over, now hunched over Tommy's lifeless corpse. At that moment, he had felt free. Deep down he knew that he shouldn't have killed Tommy; as obnoxious as he was, he was still a kid, and he didn't deserve to get pummeled to death. But, right now, all he felt was complete elation over the fact that Tommy couldn't say shit. He was dead. The biggest problem on the server, the bringer of conflict, the starter of wars, could no longer do any more harm to his server.</p><p>
  <em> <b> But is it really your server?<b></b> </b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream froze, his manic laughing stopping abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of... of course it's my server-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b> What makes you so sure?<b></b> </b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is the DreamSMP. My name is Dream. So, it's quite obviously MY server.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><b> <b> <b> <b> <b> Are you sure?<b></b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b></b> </b> </b> </b> </b></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A-About what?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b> Are you sure you are Dream? </b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> W-What? Of course I'm Dream... what are you talking about?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> The Dream I know wouldn't have broken so easily.<b></b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What do you mean broken? I'm completely fine... I might have become a bit stir-crazy in here, but I still have my plan. Everything is happening right on schedule.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> Did you mean to kill Tommy?<b></b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well... truthfully no, I only meant to scare him; tighten the threads I still had on him. This is just a minor setback. My plan will still proceed smoothly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> Do you think Technoblade will still come for you once he finds out you killed his brother?<b></b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He... Tommy betrayed him. Techno doesn't give a shit about Tommy anymore.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> Are you sure? I mean, Techno's betrayed you before too; He hid Tommy from you. And yet, he's still agreed to help you. That's what he said at least.<b></b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He owes me a favor. He wouldn't just...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream's thoughts stopped abruptly. Would Techno still honor his favor? They weren't friends, or even allies. Was there even anything making Techno keep his end of the deal? What was stopping him from just dropping Dream, leaving him in the dust <strike>just like George and Sapnap had?</strike></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> Your plan seems to be falling apart Dream.<b></b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> Would you like me to help you?<b></b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...what?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> Would you like me to help you Dream? Just like old times? Wouldn't it be nice to have someone do all the work for you?<b></b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I-I guess...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> Do you trust me Dream?<b></b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I... don't know...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> Haven't I proven my trustworthiness? I've always been there for you haven't I? Through every war, fight, and argument, haven't I always been by your side, telling you what you should say and what actions to take?<b></b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y-You have, but-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> You want to know why I didn't leave you after Tubbo and Fundy tried to exorcise you? Because I didn't want to leave you all alone. If I left, you wouldn't have anyone.<b></b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Anyone? N-Not even George or Sapnap?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> How do you know that they were even on your side in the first place?<b></b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> Do you trust me Dream?<b></b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> Would you like me to take over? Just like old times?<b></b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> <b> Rest Dream; I promise I'll always stay by your side.<b></b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ok. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em>  </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em>  </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em>  </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em> <em> <b> <em>  </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b> </em> </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>:)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>